On the Road of Chances
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: AU. Sonny wasn't called to Hollywood to be in So Random! Instead, she's just visiting. But what if they grow an attachment to her and a certain three-named blonde won't approve of that? And what reason exactly? *Channy*discontinued*
1. Class Clown Sonny

_A/N: Yes, another SWAC fic. I had this idea after watching Chad in the golf cart in episode 2. I was thinking "What if he and Sonny drove around with it?" and I had this idea. xD Well, my exams are done, and I like this idea! This is also my first AU SWAC fic. And it's kinda different from my other fics, since it's going to have drama. I hope it's fine. This chapter may be boring, but I assure when Sonny goes to Condor Studios, it'll be better. Well, read away! Hope it's exciting! Channy in the future chapters! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

On the Road of Chances

-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 1: Class Clown Sonny

--

_Hi! I'm Allison Munroe, but call me Sonny. I was born here in Wisconsin, and heck, I love being Wisconsin folk. I was born January 28, 1994. People easily notice me by my long brown hair, brown eyes and sunny disposition. Get it? Sunny? My mom is Connie Munroe and my dad is Harvey Munroe. My mom works in an office for milk products while my dad used to be an accountant in a local bank. Makes my parents sound boring, huh? Well, they're not! My dad's a real comedian and my mom used to be a singer. My dad taught me how to make people laugh after he saw my potential. Now, I'm the class clown and my popularity's getting higher in school. But my head is still small. I'll never make it grow big. I just wish my dad could see me now. He died when I was 9. Some accident, they call it. The truck driver didn't watch where he was going… but I won't let that painful memory stop myself from being an optimist. Dad wouldn't want me to gloom over something that happened in the past. Mom would agree. _

_Mom always told me I was brilliant in acting, but I never did pay attention to Drama Club. I can act dramatic, but I prefer the comedy stage. But besides acting and making people laugh, I love singing. It's expressing feelings through music! Isn't that fun? I play the guitar too, but my voice is my doorway to music. Also, my mom taught me how to make cheese. I love cheese. It's so delicious! Making egg salad is my specialty, but who says I can't cook something else? I can bake a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, chocolate chip cookies, and tons more! When it comes to sports, I can play badminton. It's really fun. And when it comes to school, English is my favorite. We get to write essays, stories and learn through fun ways. Science is alright, but I wish that they would let us do chemistry. I also like arts. Besides expression through music, how about through visual arts? That's a keeper._

_My favorites… hmm… well, I love So Random! It's my favorite show since I was younger. Grady Mitchell is really funny! He's my favorite! My best friend, Lucy Wilson, and I look up to Tawni Hart! She's so pretty, and she's funny too. Zora Lancaster is so talented at a young age. I don't agree that people say she's a weirdo. Nico Harris has the smooth factor in So Random! And Mandy Travis is alright. They're all funny, and I idolize them! When it comes to celebrity crushes, I can't help but admit that Chad Dylan Cooper is cute! He's an amazing actor. Yes, I watch Mackenzie Falls, even if it's a drama. I must say, if Chad weren't there, the show wouldn't be complete. I can't select from my favorite singers and bands! They're oh so many. I watch basketball occasionally too._

_When I grow up, I want to fulfill my dream of being a comedienne and actress. My friends keep telling me that I should stop making a so-called 'impossible' goal and enter the real world, but maybe soon, I'll become…_

--

"Miss Munroe, pass your theme book now."

"What?" Sonny asked. She raised her head and saw a stern woman with red hair wearing horn-rimmed glasses staring at her. Her hand was outstretched, telling Sonny she should give her something.

"I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed. "Please, Ms. Carter! Only another paragraph left…"

"Allison." Sonny flinched lightly at the sound of her real name. "You do remember I said we will continue this tomorrow, right?"

Sonny laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head. Ms. Carter didn't find it funny.

"N… no. I was so into writing my autobiography that I didn't listen and forgot," she answered nervously.

"Good thing you don't lie. I'll consider not giving you a deduction this time. But next time, pay attention!" Ms. Carter said.

She watched her English teacher stride away. Sonny exhaled. It was only now that she didn't pay attention at her favorite class. Acting class could've been her favorite, except they teach drama and comedy is taught on rare occasions. She was just too happy hearing that she would be writing an autobiography. She always wanted to write about herself.

Suddenly, Sonny felt a small nudge from her right side.

"Hey, Sonny!" Lucy whispered loudly.

"What is it?" she asked. Lucy snickered.

"I can't believe you wrote Chad Dylan Cooper on your paper again!" she answered.

"So? Ms. Carter doesn't mind," Sonny said.

"I know," Lucy told her. "But that's the 6th time in a row!"

Sonny felt her cheeks heat up. Her best friend was teasing her in her favorite class. She felt that it would be a terribly long day.

"Well… I just can't stop it! You should've watched when Mackenzie swam through the lake to save Devon. Even if they're rivals, he's so heartwarming," Sonny said, sighing dreamily.

"Miss Munroe and Miss Wilson!" someone screeched. Everyone's attention, from chatting softly, moved to Sonny and Lucy slumping down their seats with embarrassment.

"It looks like Sonny is daydreaming over Chad Dylan Cooper again."

And then the whole class laughed, to her dismay. This wasn't how she made her schoolmates laugh.

--

"So, are you planning something funny for lunch time, Sonny?" Lucy asked. "Besides making people laugh about your crush on Chad?"

Sonny wasn't so sunny at the moment. As they walked through the hallways of Middleton High, Lucy talked about how embarrassing it was to be called by their mother-like teacher. At least, it wasn't the weirdest – the art teacher. Whenever Lucy and Sonny go to arts, they always hear her drawling voice, her misty expression and wide eyes peering on them. She was… odd.

"So, what are you thinking of?" was the question Lucy asked to make Sonny fly away from her thoughts.

"Oh. Well, I have this funny joke. It's about… well, you'll see."

They halted in front of the cafeteria door. Lucy kicked the door open and curtsied at Sonny.

"Your majesty first," she said. Sonny laughed and crossed her arms.

"What's that for?" she asked.

Lucy answered jokingly, "For being the queen of comedy, I shall treat you like one."

Sonny patted Lucy and said, "Stop it! I'm not royalty. And I don't want my head to get big." They laughed together and skipped in the cafeteria. They quickly took blue plastic trays and two plates. They went in line. Luckily, it wasn't very long. Sonny rubbed her temples while waiting in line.

"Hey Son, are you going to get the ice cream or the burger with soda?" Lucy asked.

All of a sudden, Sonny's eyes lit up. She beamed at her best friend. "That's it!" she exclaimed. Lucy stared in confusion.

"Uh… what?"

"I'm going to have both, Lu," Sonny answered.

"Not a very wise food combination, Sonny," Lucy said.

"Oh, trust me, you'll change your mind afterwards," she said, smirking.

They patiently waited. There were approximately one dozen of people in front of them until another one cut in line and caused chaos with the punching and screaming. The principal had to rush them to the guidance counselor. Another one ran away after seeing broccoli salad. And when it was their turn, Lucy took the burger, French fries, spaghetti and mini muffin. Sonny was eager to have her turn.

"What would you want, sweetie?" the cafeteria lady asked.

"Hmm…" Sonny tapped her chin. It was so obvious she was acting, but she was planning something by the look in her eyes.

"I want… a cup ice cream, burger with a soda combo, spaghetti, mashed potatoes, and broccoli salad. Can I have chocolate syrup too? I'll pay extra for it," she said.

The cafeteria stared at her oddly. She knows people shouldn't take in ice cream and soda together. And why broccoli? She was actually the first one to ask for it.

"O… okay, miss. Wait for a moment," she said. It took two minutes for the cafeteria lady to get a small cup of ice cream and the chocolate syrup. The people lined behind Sonny were getting irritated.

"Here it is. Pay twenty dollars for everything, add 4 for the chocolate syrup," the lady said.

"Oh. So that's 24 dollars, right?"

She expected laughter from the crowd, but the ones lined up were getting angrier. Sonny trotted away after the cafeteria lady glared at her. She quickly scanned the tables for Lucy. She quickly noticed by the raised hand that was waving at her.

"So, what are you planning?" Lucy asked. Sonny took a chair and sat between Lucy, a blonde girl, a shaggy haired brunette boy and a black-haired Chinese girl.

"What do you call that mixture of different food?" asked the Chinese girl. Her chinky eyes stared at the broccoli salad beside the ice cream cup.

"It's called a buffet of chocolate-tasting goodies," Sonny said, making her voice slightly louder. To her luck, a boy from the other table gawked at her tray.

"Those aren't chocolate! Only the syrup is!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?!" Sonny asked, her voice rising. She quickly squirted chocolate on the broccoli and stabbed a fork on it. She ate it and swallowed immediately. The others didn't know what she had to taste.

"Now who said chocolate ain't a vegetable?" she asked. The boy laughed. Lucy was snorting already. More people stared when she was banging the table with her fist, her table-mates looking at her like she was about to explode.

And then she stared at her ice cream cup. It had a piece of hair. It must've escaped from the cafeteria lady's hairnet.

"Hey!" Sonny exclaimed, grabbing the hair from the cup.

"There's hair on my ice cream! Didn't I say I wanted a fly? Flies aren't just for soups, you know!"

Snorts, spits, laughter and liquids shooting out of people's noses are the sounds filling the cafeteria afterwards. The cafeteria lady fell on the floor, and she gave out the loudest laugh of all, besides Lucy. Then, a passerby bumped Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny realized the person meant it because she sneered, "You know, it wasn't that funny. You know, she didn't put a fly because you're one already."

She shot a death glare at her before she flipped her long blonde hair like a snob and walked away. Sonny quickly took the chocolate syrup and squirted it on the girl's knee-length skirt. Everyone pointed and laughed at her. She sat down and asked her seatmates what were they chuckling about, and she screamed angrily when they answered that Sonny squirted chocolate syrup on her skirt. She stood up immediately and whined when she saw the gigantic stain. With her rage, she grabbed a platter of spaghetti and threw it at Sonny's direction. Thinking quickly, Sonny took her tray and covered her face. Unfortunately for the shaggy brunette, it hit him.

"You are going to pay!" he screeched. He took his plate of pie and threw it at her, but it landed on a safety officer with mouse-brown hair. Sonny gasped. The boy was going to get in trouble because of her. But instead of taking them in, the safety officer grabbed a plate of pizza in front of him.

"Food fight!" the safety officer yelled, tossing the pizza as far as he could. It landed on a jock, and before Sonny knew it, pies, chicken drumsticks and mystery meat were soaring through the air and splatting either on the walls or on people. Sonny dragged Lucy – who was throwing pieces of fries at the populars – under their table, our of the food's breach.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and food stopped flinging. Everyone was silent. Sonny and Lucy left the table, and saw the principal walking through the tables. She was a middle-aged woman with black hair tied in a bun. She was in business clothes and matching heels. She eyed everyone down, and then her sight reached Sonny and Lucy.

"Allison Munroe, I would like you to accompany me to my office immediately," she said.

Lucy gasped and sounds of 'ooh' escaped others' lips. Sonny nervously dragged her feet towards the principal, waiting for her doom in the path going to the office.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Well, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next! Please R&R, no flames please. :)_


	2. Dreaming of Reality

_A/N: This fic is a really good idea, I swear! I can't stop writing it! When I start, it's like I want to finish the chapter immediately to move to the next! I just love this. Thanks for the last reviews! I hope this fic can get more hits. It's gonna be different from my other fics, but this one is just something. Oh yeah, I was able to watch the Mackenzie Falls season finale short. It gave me a greater idea for the story! I won't spoil unless you guys ask for it in a PM. xD Well, read away! Enjoy the 2nd chapter!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreaming of Reality

--

Sonny felt her stomach do flips and somersaults. The principal called her in public. Only one question swam in her mind: What's going to happen next? Is she going to get expelled? Detention, maybe? School service? Were they going to call her mother? Those questions branched out of the very first one. She was nervous, especially about the reaction of her mother if she ever found out.

She gloomily stared at her feet dragging itself involuntarily next to the principal. It was just a harmless joke. She didn't mean to cause a food fight that would take probably a week to be cleaned. She didn't speak the whole way to the office. When they arrived, the principal opened the door and motioned Sonny to go in.

"Sit," the principal said. Sonny looked at her, then the chair in front of the desk. She slowly sat and gulped. The principal sat on her chair and looked at Sonny, who was mindlessly twiddling her fingers.

"Sonny, do you know why you're here?" she asked.

Sonny looked up and frowned.

"Principal Bryans, I didn't mean to start the food fight! I swear! I just wanted to make people laugh. I wanted to redeem myself after they laughed at me! Please don't expel me! Please don't call my mother! She'll be so upset! Oh, I'm begging you, please don't give me detention!"

Her babbling pleads went on and on, but Principal Bryans didn't look affected. She immediately shushed Sonny, who was in the brink of tears.

"Allison, get a grip. I'm not here to tell you off about the food fight. No one said you started it. In fact, they said it was Safety Patrol Officer Cody Ryan. I'm going to remove that boy's badge faster than a microwave cooking a pop tart."

The shining tears that almost fell off Sonny's eyes vanished. She wasn't in trouble at all. Now she asked why she was called in the office.

"Oh? Well… never mind the things I said then, principal. But why did you call me here?" she asked.

"Your mother came and told me to give you a letter. She said it's best you open it without her… I mean, she said it's best for you to receive it now than later," Principal Bryans answered. Sonny figured it was something that would make her scream, since her mother never liked it when she screams with delight, for they were so high and loud.

Principal Bryans quickly took an envelope on her desk and placed it on Sonny's grasp. Curious, Sonny quickly looked at the address from behind.

_So Random!  
Stage 3, Condor Studios  
Hollywood, California  
USA_

Sonny's heart leapt with anticipation as she ripped the edge of the envelope. Principal Bryans watched in suspense, thanks to Sonny ripping it quickly and unraveling the letter immediately. She read the first part of the letter with wide letters and small spaces between text.

_Dear Sonny, __June 21, 2009_

_How's it going? It's me, Grady Mitchell, writing to you! I swear it's me! Thank you for writing a ton of letters to me! I read them repeatedly for inspiration. You are one of the awesomest fans I have out there. Well, I'm not going to write the climax of the letter, because SOMEONE (and by someone, I mean Zora)…_

Sonny laughed because Zora's name was smudged and written oddly. She continued reading.

…_wanted to write it. She told me I would "express" it wrong. Well, who cares since I'm your favorite, right? Well, thanks for reading my part of the letter! I watched your funny videos in the internet! Over the 10,000 hits, I gave you 500! Haha! I love the video where you placed a cockroach on the rich man… and then you sprayed insecticide! You're so funny! I hope I could meet you. This is my very first letter to write to you, but whenever Nico does, I always tell him to add that I said to never stop making people laugh. Well, here's Nico's letter._

_Sincerely, _

_Grady Mitchell, your favorite in SR!_

_P.S. Write to me more! I love getting lots of fan mail! :D Especially from you!_

Sonny smiled with joy. She wasn't screaming yet. Next in the letter contained slimmer but messier writing.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Yo girl! Nice to receive another letter from ya! Thanks for all of them. And how are the others treating ya now? Bet they can't stop you from being the funniest with all MY tips and NOT GRADY'S…_

Another smudge on the Paper. This time, someone tried to cross out MY and NOT GRADY'S.

…_now, can they? Haha, I love your vids! My favorite was when ya tossed the pizza too high and it landed on yo' pal's head! The way you did it is just classic. I so can't wait to meet ya! Lucky Zora gets to tell ya why we compiled all our thanks and greetings. We can't use the back page, to make this letter perfect. Who can blame our boss? We need to write this in a special manner for ya. :) continue being a So Random! and Nico Harris fan, y0!_

_Nico Harris, yo!_

Sonny giggled softly, hoping the principal wouldn't hear it. The next writing was very pretty script. The I's were dotted with hearts, so Sonny figured that it was from Tawni. It was written in a small manner, so she had to deal with it.

_Dear Sonny, _

_Hi! I'm Tawni Hart, and thanks for the fan mail! I'm just shocked that half of Grady's mail came from you! But I guess you felt sorry for him. _

Sonny noticed that each one of the So Random! members have smudges in their letters. She found it even funnier. Principal Bryans sat down and eagerly watched Sonny's eyes travel through the paper.

_I tell you, sometimes he says he has more mail that me. But at least you send me so many too! Thanks for the letters. So, I can't exactly write what this letter is for, besides for giving thanks to you and saying how funny you are in your videos. I liked the make-up disaster one you made. You're lucky you can make funny videos with make-up. The guys and Zora… uh, they need some Tawni ideas once in a while! And Mandy, well, she's not really that interested. Well, here's my response to your letters. Sorry it's not much. We had to shorten it to make some space for others. According to Marshall, we can't compile 5 letters in one envelope. He's got a point. I mean, 5 in 1? That'd be disastrous! Hugs and kisses to a good fan!_

_xoxo _

_Tawni Hart :)_

Sonny smiled. Tawni Hart called her funny. TAWNI HART. She said she was lucky, and she sent hugs and kisses through a letter. The next writing was in a comic style of print. She continued reading.

_Dear Sonny,_

_This is Mandy. How are ya? Thanks for the letters! I don't get as much as Grady does from you, but I appreciate getting from you anyway! You're like, the biggest So Random! fan I know! I mean, you send us tons of letters in a month, you put up funny videos inspired by our show, and you're just so funny! Sorry I had to keep this short. Page is running out. Well, I don't have any 'cross outs' or smudges on my part of the letter, right? Haha! Sorry. The guys just… well, they kid around a lot. _

_To the biggest SR! fan,_

_Mandy Travis_

Sonny couldn't contain her happiness. She needed to scream. But she tried to stop herself because she still had to wait for Zora's part of the letter. The next writing was a stylish type; the Y's were loopy and the G's were connecting to the next letter. It wasn't script, but it was very stylish.

_Hiya Sonny! _

_I'm Zora! Bet you know that already, don't ya? Thanks for the letters! You know, if Grady gets the most letters from you, I'm the next in line, right? Cool! Well, I'm so lucky Marshall let me tell you why we sent this long letter! Since you're the biggest So Random! fan, we are so into meeting you after the tons of letters and all your awesome videos! 'The Man' allowed us to send you a ticket to Hollywood for a three-month stay here in the set! And ain't it the perfect time? You're almost done with school! I know, you're excited too, right? Even when I haven't met you, it's like we've been friends for ages! The ticket will be sent at June 30, so prepare for the best So Random! treat you could ever get! If it's up to me, I'd like you to join the cast. Too bad 'The Man' didn't think of it… yet. He'd be writing in this letter too, since he loves receiving letters from you too, but Marshall thought with the difference of our handwritings, and that we should write in just ONE piece of paper (we could write separate letters or use the back page! Geez! People could be so uncritical-minded!), he couldn't fit in his thanks. He'll just tell you when you arrive. _

_Best wishes and funny greetings,_

_Zora Lancaster_

_P.S Send a response through a video! We'd love to watch your reaction and answer! _

That's it. Sonny screamed. In cue, Principal Bryans covered her ears as Sonny jumped up and down, shouting about being able to go to So Random! She started doing a little jig and Principal Bryans told her to sit.

"Your scream, Miss Munroe, has been one of the loudest I've ever heard. Now sit. Your little shouting and dancing must've required energy," she said.

Sonny fell into the seat in front of the desk and bowed her head in embarrassment. First, her teacher and class; next, the principal. But it was all worth it right now; she was going to So Random! Her favorite show invited her to visit! It's just really new, and her luck is just starting.

--

"Mom, where's the camera?"

Sonny was rummaging through her cabinet, looking for a certain electronic device. She tossed skirts, shirts and blouses across her tiny bedroom. Some of her clothes landed in front of the television screen, and its speakers blasted out a tune Sonny greatly loved – the So Random! theme song.

"So Random!" Sonny exclaimed. She quickly left her search for the camera and hopped on her bed, tossing away the clothing from her television.

"Sonny, you very well know it's in your laptop bag… Allison!"

Her mom's shrill cry made her topple off her bed.

"Mom!"

"Allison! You should clean your room before looking for electronics!" her mom said, walking closer to Sonny's wardrobe closet.

"Mom!" she repeated.

"Or did you look for your camera in here?"

"Yes… that's why my room's a mess!"

"Sonny, just clean up and you can make your video response, okay?"

"Yeah mom," Sonny replied. Her mom nodded and went out of her room. Sonny sighed exasperatedly because of the camera and the mess it made her do. She quickly ran around her room, picking up her clothes and stuffing them in their proper places in her closet. She ran to her laptop bag and pulled out a slim camera.

"Okay!"

Next, she unzipped the bag and took out her laptop. One push of a button and her laptop with So Random! stickers turned on. She turned on the camera and turned it into video mode. She positioned herself in front of the television screen and pushed the record button.

"Hi! I cannot believe it! You know what, guys? I'm going to So Random! Yes! So Random! Thank you guys! I love you! Thank you, Marshall Pike, for giving me a huge chance! Oh, Grady Mitchell, I'd love to meet you! I wish we're done with our midterms now! I want to meet you! I can't wait to meet my favorite comedian! And Nico Harris, thanks for writing to me the most! You're the only one writing to me, but I know the others are busy, but thanks for taking time to write all those times! We're like pen pals!"

Sonny was jumping up and down, squealing with delight already. She wanted to show the zealous feeling she was experiencing right now.

"And to Tawni Hart, thanks for the letter! You're my idol! I love how pretty and funny you are! You must be tired of reading that in my letters, but you still haven't heard me saying it! And to Mandy, you are awesome! And to Zora, thank you for telling me! You are such a great gal! I love you guys! And to the other viewers, well, if you guys don't believe me, I'll show the letter!"

She placed the camera above her head as she searched around her desk beside her television. She immediately took the letter and placed it in front of her camera lens.

"See?! They sent me a letter! Sorry if I sound boastful, but I know you guys wouldn't believe me without evidence!"

Sonny laughed and returned the letter. She went in front of her television and pointed at the television.

"Now I'm watching So Random! I really thank you guys! I promise you guys won't regret me coming there! I'll do my best to be the funniest and well-behaved – define how you like well-behaved first – fan I could be!"

And with that, Sonny stopped recording. Her excitement made her rush in uploading her video in her blog. She fell asleep a few hours later, a smile on her face. She was dreaming happily. And yet, the letter wasn't an illusion but a dream. She was dreaming of reality.

* * *

_Haha! Sorry I made Sonny a little too hyper when she made her video response. I just wanted to write how happy she was to be selected to visit. Stay tuned for the next! Please R&R, no flames hopefully. :D The next chapter will have the So Random! cast in it. Hope you guys can wait patiently for Chad, since he's going to have a bigger and bolder role soon, so I have to give some time for the cast. More Channy coming soon too!_


	3. Meet So Random!

_A/N: Hi guys! I am terribly sorry for not updating this! I had huge plans for this story, until I had lots of priorities on school. So I'm making up for it right now with a new chapter! I'm working on some fics lately, McFly-related (McFLY = awesome British band), and it's kinda fun, so I haven't really been concentrating on my other fanfics. Sorry about that, but here's a new chapter! I'll be working on "Bring Me"'s next chapter as well, so no fretting. :) Thanks for the reviews, guys! And sorry if it's kinda short, I'll make up for it._

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet So Random

Whenever a day passes in the So Random prop house, silence was a scary sound. Not even once did the Randoms allow the place to welcome the solitude spirit. Instead, noise surely surrounded them in many ways. But this day, the day their biggest fan will visit them, made them extremely nervous that they didn't bother to avoid peace and quiet.

Footsteps and table tapping echoed only through the loquacity. Two blondes remained still, sitting on soft couches; a young girl nervously trotted in circles around a flat rug, watching her other mates feel agitated.

And a croaky sound made her jump. Zora Lancaster backed away.

"What was that?!" she said, her voice getting raspy.

One blonde head turned. A cringe crept on his face, his eyes stricken with fear.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know," the girl groaned. "Grady, it doesn't sound like your stomach or Nico's too."

The blonde boy gulped nervously. He slowly opened his mouth, and Zora expected an answer.

"Uh," he started. "I… well… I'm nervous! So I got the hiccups this morning so I drank tea, but I choked, and then…"

"GET TO THE POINT, MAN!" she suddenly screeched.

"I just said something in a low voice and I hiccupped and burped. Hey, I hicurped!"

"Typical," another voice said, this time in a bored, ignorant tone. The girl, raven-haired, who had wide eyes and a gloom mood, harshly scoffed at the statement her cast mate said. Grady was taken aback by being ridiculed.

"I don't see you changing, Mandy. Sonny's coming and you're still being a critic with a moody disposition," Grady retorted angrily. Nico had to side with his best friend.

"Yeah, I mean, how come you have a moody attitude but whenever we're working on our sketches, you're grinning?" he asked, leaning on the wall beside the Prop House's exit.

Mandy Travis rolled her eyes and groaned. She glared daggers at the two and replied, "I'm moody because of the way you two act, and I'm nervous today! I mean, our biggest fan is coming, and what if she doesn't like us, but only our show? See! And I'm grinning when we work because it's our job, to act. My gosh, you two are so…"

"Annoying?" the blonde girl asked, hoping her guess of the continuation was correct. Mandy nodded and Tawni Hart sighed.

"I knew it. It's because you say it so many times it's your catchphrase already," she absentmindedly said, staring at her sparkling pink nail polish.

Zora nodded in agreement. She decided to stop the silent glaring contest between the boys and Mandy.

"Look, I'm not going to stop you guys from killing each other through your eyes, but let's just calm down and work together to impress our biggest fan. We can't lose her, and she might not like it if we fight, you know."

Finally, what she hoped for resolved; Nico, Grady and Mandy made a truce by stopping, and they all huddled together.

Meanwhile, Sonny Munroe enthusiastically viewed the scenery the sent guest limousine passed. There were so many towering buildings around, trees in the sides close to the sidewalk, and fancy mansions probably owned by the wealthy and famous. She hopped in her seat as the excitement of meeting the people that shape the show she's been dreaming of acting in.

"Sonny, dear, the tires might flatten if you keep on jumping on your seat," a voice said beside her. Sonny turned and saw her mother, Connie Munroe.

"Mom!" she whined.

Her mother gave a chuckle. "Sorry honey, but you're too excited. And you haven't put on sunscreen yet," she said.

"Mom, I didn't put any sunscreen because you finished the job for me," she replied, pointing at her skin, smoothened and slightly whiter, because of all the lotion applied.

"Did I? I didn't notice or remember," her mother said, rummaging her bag. "Here," she took out a bottle of sunscreen lotion.

"MOM!" Sonny screamed. Her mother laughed and returned the sunscreen.

"Sorry. Your reactions are just so funny."

"Well, if I were really funny, I'd be on So Random. At least I get to visit them," she sighed sadly. One wish of hers ever since she watched the show – be a part of the cast of So Random. It was a delight when she received the letter, although deep down inside her she felt upset for still remaining to be a viewer and not part of the entertainment program.

Connie Munroe took a glance at her daughter and had a hunch of what was encircling in her mind. "Honey, what's wrong? Don't tell me it's that again."

"Come on, mom. I bet they just invited me because they felt pity on me," she said, sighing sadly as she slumped closer to the floor.

"Honey, that's not true. Besides, if it is, they're going to hear from me."

"MOM!"

"Sorry! Just trying to make you feel better, that's all," Connie said, mocking horror because of her daughter's outburst. She cooled herself down, and hoped Sonny did too. She became very relieved as the limo driver said, "Ms. and Mrs. Munroe, you're here."

Sonny felt like a nervous wreck. Her knees started shaking, she felt her forehead getting damp with all the sweating, and her tongue became tied as her throat closed, avoiding any word to come out of her. She shakily went out of the limo (of course she thanked the driver and gave him a tip) and squealed inside as she found herself standing in front of the studio where her favorite show was being filmed.

Her mother, carrying her purse and 2 big bags of luggage, though she didn't mind, took a pause from walking and dragging the luggage and stared along with her daughter. But unlike Sonny, she stared at an almost-bald man in brown pants and a coat complete with a tie, with a stern look stamped upon her face. The man smiled nervously at her and then welcomed them, lightening up the mood.

"Ooh! You must be Sonny! So Random welcomes her biggest fan and her mother!" he said joyfully, smiling as wide as Sonny was currently. Sonny was bouncing and giggling at the same time.

"And you're Marshall Pike! Oh, I'm so happy meeting you, it's like meeting the creation of So Random!" she exclaimed, giving Marshall a hug. Connie raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're responsible for being able to bring my daughter here to meet her lifelong heroes?" she asked. Sonny let go of Marshall and backed up to her mother's side. The man nodded nervously, hoping Connie wasn't one to kill someone just by looking at them.

"Well, I must say I'm delighted to meet you," she said in a serious tone. She extended her hand and shook Marshall's. The balding man relieved himself.

"Sonny, why won't you go in the studio now and go meet So Random?" Marshall asked. "Your mother and I will take care of some business like where will you stay while you're in Hollywood and stuff like that! Here, take this."

Marshall handed Sonny a purple, triangular shaped studio pass with the logo of So Random and the words "Stage 3" under it. Her mother gave her a short hug (and slapped some more sunscreen on her face before she left) and slowly explored the lovely set of Condor Studios.

"Portlyn, I told you never say anything unless it's in your script," Sonny heard. Her heart skipped a beat all of a sudden, and she knew what it meant. She turned around and saw Chad Dylan Cooper in his Mackenzie Falls outfit, looking as dashing as ever. As if she was in a movie scene of a rom-com, everything turns gray in her vision, the light and magic of color touching only Chad. She noticed his dazzling blue eyes that sparkled across the gray studio, his golden blonde locks of hair all fixed and shiny, his face and skin smooth and entrancing, his clothes fitting so well – Sonny pondered on her past daydreaming of THE Chad Dylan Cooper as she watched him pass.

"Hey, are you lost or something?"

It was one of the five famous voices that could slap Sonny out of any daydream that asked her that question. Her heart pounded with excitement as she slowly turned around. Four smiling teens and an 11-year old stood before her, and Sonny had to release her starstruck scream.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU… YOU GUYS ARE SO RANDOM!" she screamed.

"AND YOU MUST BE SONNY!" they exclaimed. When they gave Sonny a huge group embrace, the small town girl felt like she was floating in ecstasy.

* * *

_Okay, to avoid reader confusion, this is AU - Alternate Universe, and here, Sonny is a fan of BOTH So Random AND Mackenzie Falls, and she is starstruck by Chad Dylan Cooper. By the way, what are your thoughts of Mandy? Like "What is she like?" or "how does she interact with the rest of her So Random friends before she left?" Just curious. :) Please R&R, no flames hopefully._


End file.
